five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Yoshi's
Five Nights at Yoshi's '''is a Five Nights at Freddy's style fan game which pits the player, the night guard, for a 5-day nightshift at Yoshi's Pizza Parlor. Following the traditional Five Nights at Freddy's style, this game is that, but with a few added twists and design changes, sure to ruin a few things you loved. Gameplay The game sees the player, sitting in the office, for 5 in-game nights. Each night, the animatronics become more active, and move faster. Main mechanics Power The player has a limited amount of power to use each night, and if he or she runs out, the whole place goes dark. Soon after that, Yoshi will play his signiature song and jumpscare you. Power is used for nearly all actions the player can do. Use lights, doors, looking at the cameras too. Cameras By using a bit of power, the player can monitor cameras, stationed all around the pizza parlor to find the animatronics while they roam. Each time the player puts the camera up, 2% is taken away. That also includes putting it down, making each use take away 4% total. Camera list Cam 1A/Performing Stand - The stage of the game. Yoshi, Boo and Birdo begin here. Cam 1B/Dinner Hall - The dining area of the game. Yoshi, Boo and Birdo go here. Cam 1C/Koopa Kove - The housing place for Bowser Jr. Only Bowser Jr. appears here. Cam 1D/Back Celler - The backstage. Only Boo appears here. Cam 2/Spare Drawroom - The area where all the spare props are. Only Boo goes here. Cam 3A/Left Corridor - The left entrance to the office. Boo and Bowser Jr. appear here. Cam 3B/Left Corner - The corner behind the left door. Only Boo appears here. Cam 4A/Right Corridor - The right entrance to the office. Birdo and Yoshi appear here. Cam 4B/Right Corner - The corner behind the right door. Both Birdo and Yoshi appear here. Doors On each side of your office, there are areas where the animatronics enter through. You can shut doors on either side or both to stop them for coming in, at the cost of losing 2% each second they're down. This is the only defence against the animatronics besides the cameras and lights, but doors are the guaranteed safety. Lights On each side of your office, in addition to the doors, there are light bulbs above the entrances, which you can activate. They let you see if an animatronic is at the blindspot, so you know they are there, and shut the door on them. Each second they're turned on, 1% is drained. Cast Animatronics Yoshi Yoshi is the mascot of the game. He begins moving on Night 2, but doesn't get too active until Nights 3 and 4. He starts at the Performing Stand, then he heads to the Dinner Hall, the Bathroom, Right Corridor, Right Corner, and then attempts to infiltrate The Office like Freddy does. You can prevent this by shutting the right door while he is in the Right Corner, and he will eventually be sent back to the Dinner Hall. He also appears if you run out of power in the left doorway somehow, playing his signiature song, before the power goes out. Soon after, he will jumpscare you, unless it becomes 6 AM before he can jumpscare you. Boo Boo is the persistant character, with a behaviour like Bonnie. He begins moving on Night 1, and is always the first to move. He starts at the Performing Stand, to the Back Cellar, Dinner Hall, Spare Drawroom, Left Corridor, Left Corner, before trying at your blindspot on the left. You have to shut the door on him to prevent him from jumpscaring you. If he gets in, the lights and doors on that side will be disabled, and when you put the camera up, he will force it down, and jumpscares you. Birdo Birdo is the Chica of the game, who begins moving on Night 2. She moves as quick as Boo, but is less active. She starts at the Performing Stand, then the Dinner Hall, Bathroom, Right Corridor, Right Corner, and then tries at your blindspot. You have to shut the door on her to prevent her from jumpscaring you. If she gets in, the lights and doors on that side will be disabled, and when you put the camera up, she will force it down, and jumpscares you. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is the Foxy of the game. He usually maintains at Koopa Kove, starting to move on Night 2 and the less you check the cameras, the closer he will get to leaving. When he leaves and you check the Left Corridor, he will be running down the corridor at a reasonably fast speed. If you shut the door fast enough, he will be blocked out, but will drain a bit of your power. If he don't he will enter the office, and lunge at you for a jumpscare. Devil Yoshi Devil Yoshi is an animatronic triggered by hallucinations. Sometimes, the endoskeleton in the Back Cellar will change to a yellow Yoshi suit. When you put the camera down, he will be right in front of you, in your office. If you do not put your camera up, he will jumpscare you, and crash your game. But if you do put it up, he will vanish out of your office. Others Phone Boy "Phone Boy" is the Phone Guy of the game who gives tips on what to do occasionally, but is heavily stricted to his thoughts on the company, and all the recent happenings, to get the player a bit of advice, example, checking on the cameras less. He dies on Night 4 during the phone call, not to be seen for the rest of the game. Phone Calls Night 1 (Ring ring. Ring ring.) (Phone picked up) ''"Hello? Hello? Um.. I'm supposed to record a message for you.. to help you get settled in on your first night.. And I'm here to tell you, you've got nothing to worry about! Also, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read... Ok.. Welcome to Yoshi's Pizza Parlor, a magical place where dreams and hopes come to life, for both children and adults. That's a bit bizarre, don't you agree? Now, concerning safety, the animatronics here are left on at night so their servos don't lock up.. And that's where you come in to make sure they don't go wandering off into danger. If they happen to see you after hours won't recognise you normally. ' They'll most likely see you as a murderer covered in blood. As that's against the rules here at Yoshi's Pizza Parlor they'll probably.. Forcefully turn you into an animatronic. Oh, and by the way, check your door lights and doors! Gotta conserve power! I'll tell you more tomorrow. Alright, good night! ' " "Phone Boy"'' Night 2 (Ring ring. Ring ring.) (Phone picked up) "Hello? Hello? Hey, you made it to day two, congrats! The thing is, here at Yoshi's Pizza Parlor, the longer an employee takes the shift, they get more active each day of the week. It's kind of a legal thing to keep check of them right now while I talk, so that they don't get you too quickly. Also, check on the curtain at Koopa Kove from time to time. The character in there seems unique and he comes more active if the cameras aren't looked at for a while. If he gets out, the door should be able to stop him, just gotta be quick. Interestingly enough, Yoshi himself doesn't come off the stand very often, but he comes more active in the darkness, so hey, another reason to conserve power, right? You should have everything under control, just hang in there! Good night!" '"Phone Boy"'' Night 3 (Ring ring. Ring ring) (Phone picked up) "Hello? Hello? Wow, day three! Not too many people last this long! You know.. They usually move on to other things by now.. I'm not implying that they die, of course not. Anyway, things start getting real tonight. Might not want to use too much power too fast, you know., if one of the animatronics are missing, only then should you be checking the door lights, honestly. Hope you have got used to this place, by the way! I bet you're wondering why we have limited power, well.. We only have the first generation electricity generator. This is due to budget cuts, and the expense of the animatronics permission to walk around at night. Just..W-wait, never mind.. Uh... What else...Oh right! Good night!" ''"Phone Boy''" Gallery Cameras FNAYs stage.png|The Performing Stand normally Boo gone.png|Yoshi and Birdo alone on the Performing Stand Birdo gone.png|Yoshi and Boo alone on the Performing Stand Yoshi only.png|Only Yoshi at the Performing Stand All gone.png|The Performing Stand, empty Koopa Kove.png|Koopa Kove normally Open Koopa Kove.png|Bowser Jr. coming out of Koopa Kove Leaving Koopa Kove.png|Bowser Jr. about to leave Koopa Kove Bowser Jr. gone.png|Bowser Jr. left Koopa Kove Teasers Show time.jpg|The first teaser, starring Yoshi, Boo and Birdo. Un-expected guest.jpg|The second teaser, starring Bowser Jr. Golden Visitor.jpg|The final teaser, revealing Devil Yoshi. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Work in progress